


Geordi/Data Line Art

by EarthCallingAlice



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Fluff, Ink, Kissing, M/M, Male Character of Color, No Sex, Pencil, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: This is going to be a collection of Geordi/Data art in pencil and/or pen. Basically line art. It will vary in ratings and I'll update accordingly.The first chapter is rated Mature/R for nudity. Chapter 2 PG/PG-13.I hope you enjoy! :-]
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Data and a visorless Geordi cuddling as they sleep. They look quite happy don't they? Maybe this will be relaxing. Done in regular pencil.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Data or Geordi. Paramount does. And I make no money off of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Data and a visorless Geordi sleeping. They look quite happy don't they? Maybe this will be relaxing.

[ ](https://imgur.com/AJGkGSz)


	2. Smooch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data decides to stop by in Engineering to give Geordi a kiss,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More line art of our favorite android and our favorite engineer of the Enterprise C, D etc. Hopefully these guys (and crews) bad luck with ships won't continue.

<[](https://imgur.com/N5UCCFc)


	3. I'm Here...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geordi see's a lot with his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Data's encounter with the Borg Queen. This is a reworked old piece of art of mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Paramount. I make no money off of this.

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/XjgLDIT)


End file.
